El árbol del amor
by RVM85
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy y Albert confesaran su amor justo después de la fallida fiesta de compromiso con Neil? Una pequeña idea que surgió de mi loca mente. Por favor, entren y dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**EL ÁRBOL DEL AMOR**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Mientras estaba sentada en la gruesa rama de un gran árbol, Candy pensaba cual sería la reacción de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando se enteraran que el Tío abuelo William, no era otro sino su mejor amigo, Albert.

Hacía poco que acababa de enterarse que su tutor era Albert y aun le costaba mucho trabajo acostumbrarse. A su lado, había pasado momentos inolvidables, algunos divertidos y otros tristes, como la muerte de su dulce Anthony y también la desgarradora separación de Terry, el chico rebelde que tenía un corazón tierno solo para ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la varonil voz de Albert llamándola:

-¡Candy!, ¿dónde te has metido pequeña bribona?-preguntaba el rubio.

-¡Albert, estoy aquí!, yo no sé por qué preguntas dónde estoy, cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es voltear hacia arriba y buscar en cada árbol que veas-contestó Candy haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que el pudiera verla.

-Jajaja, es cierto, se me olvida que no puedes estar quieta-respondió el joven al verla.

-Deberías venir aquí conmigo Albert, es muy agradable la vista.

-Ya lo creo-dijo el subiendo el árbol hasta quedar sentado a lado de la pecosa.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, uno pensaba lo hermoso que era estar junto a una persona tan especial y el otro luchaba por no revelar ese sentimiento que había nacido tiempo atrás, cuando ambos compartían ese pequeño apartamento en Chicago.

-Sabes Candy, a veces me pregunto si sería posible trabajar aquí en los árboles-decía Albert mientras jugaba con un par de pajaritos que estaban revoloteando cerca de el.

Candy lo miró confundida, y el que la conocía tan bien, le explicó:

-Cuando era más joven, lo único que quería hacer era huir de las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser de la familia Andrew, pero ahora la Tía Elroy es mayor y yo ya no puedo seguir escapando de ellas. Tengo que ser responsable de la familia. Pero hay algo que realmente me preocupa, ¿crees tú que termine siendo como ella?-preguntó el rubio con una cara de mortificación.

-Claro que no, para nada. Tú eres muy diferente-contestó la pecosa sin poder ocultar los gestos graciosos que hacía cuando algo no le parecía.

-Jajajaja, como siempre Candy, tu respondes con mucho tacto-dijo Albert divertido por la cara que Candy había puesto.

Candy lo miraba nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma detenida, sus ojos fueron recorriendo las facciones de Albert, primero miró sus cortos cabellos rubios, después su frente hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos tan celestes como el mismo cielo despejado. Lentamente recorrió su nariz y finalmente sus esmeraldas quedaron fijas en los labios de Albert.

-Un tío tan encantador, tan joven y tan...guapo. Es tal y como siempre quise que fuera-pensaba la rubia sin dejar de admirar lo atractivo que era Albert.

Para Albert no pasó desapercibida la manera en que Candy lo miraba, el estaba observando el horizonte pero sintió como estaba siendo escudriñado por la rubia. Su corazón se aceleró al notar que Candy no dejaba de ver su boca. Al final no pudo más y le preguntó:

-Candy, ¿por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?-la voz de Albert sonaba más grave.

Rápidamente Candy quitó la mirada y bajó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, no quería que Albert la viera en ese estado.

Albert se acercó más a ella y con su mano tomó el mentón de Candy mandando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Ella no pudo resistirse y se dejó llevar por el. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, y notó que estaba más azules.

-Candy, ¿qué te pasa?, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que somos amigos.

"AMIGOS", ahí estaba el problema, ¿cómo diablos se le había ocurrido a ella mirar a Albert de la forma en que una mujer ve a un hombre?

-Perdona Albert, no quise incomodarte.

-Claro que no me incomodas, te pregunto porque me pareció que me estabas mirando de forma extraña-contestó el soltándola y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que eres-dijo ella tapándose con sus dos manos la enorme bocota que tenía. ¿Pero que rayos le estaba pasando?, ¡le acababa de decir a Albert que era atractivo sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor y vergüenza!

El la miró sorprendido y le respondió:

-¿Y qué pensarías si yo te dijera que tú también eres hermosa?-clavando sus azules ojos en los verdes de ella.

-Yo...no...-Candy tartamudeaba por los nervios y no sabía qué decir.

-Si Candy, eres muy hermosa. Solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo porque tenía miedo de que te fueras a ofender. Sé que no es el mejor momento para confesarte esto pequeña, pero desde hace mucho tiempo ese sentimiento de amistad que tenía por ti, se ha transformado en algo más profundo.

Candy estaba más que sorprendida, ella no se había dado cuenta que Albert la quería de forma diferente, en ese momento recordó lo doloroso que debió ser para el cuando ella solo hablaba de Terry y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-Perdóname Candy, creo que ha sido un error decirte esto-dijo el agachando la mirada al ver que Candy no le respondía.

-Es que no puedo creerlo Albert, ¿lo que me has dicho es cierto?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?, mis sentimientos son totalmente sinceros.

-Pues...no sé. Es que yo también...

-¿Tú también qué?-preguntó el muchacho esperanzado.

-Yo también siento algo muy profundo por ti-respondió ella totalmente ruborizada.

Albert ya no pudo controlarse más, volvió a acercarse a Candy y la miró con todo el amor que tenía guardado, bajó lentamente sus labios hasta rozar los de ella muy suavemente, acariciándolos dulcemente dándole tiempo a ella para corresponderle. La chica sentía muchas cosas, no era su primer beso, pero este era tan distinto, el primero había sido robado y apasionado, y el de ahora era un beso de confesión que demostraba el inmenso amor que Albert sentía por ella.

-Te amo demasiado Candy-dijo Albert cuando se separó de ella.

-Y yo a ti Albert-contestó ella implorando con su mirada que la besara de nuevo.

El le sonrió y la besó otra vez, solo que ahora con más pasión. De ahora en adelante, el se encargaría de vivir solo para hacerla feliz y ella de cuidarlo y amarlo infinitamente durante toda su vida.

**FIN **

Hola queridas amigas, en esta ocasión quise compartir con ustedes este minific que está basado en el manga de Candy Candy. Va dedicado a todas las chicas que aman al príncipe de la Colina tanto como yo. Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme algún comentario, ya saben que eso es lo que más importante, saber sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

Aprovecho este medio para darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las chicas que leyeron esta pequeñísima contribución al mundo de Candy, en especial a:

**Wendy: **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer esto y también por dejarme tu comentario. Se te agradece infinitamente.

**Lady Karen: **Holaaaaaaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y pues aquí hacemos el intento de escribir, pero sobre todo de compartir nuestro amor por Candy y Albert jajaja. Te agradezco enormemente tus hermosas palabras, ojalá puedas dejarme tu opinión sobre la otra historia que está en proceso si tienes la oportunidad. Yo también te mando un gran abrazo y beso!

**Keilanot2: **De nada, gracias a ti por dejarme tu lindo comentario. Qué bueno que amas al bello de Albert!

**Fer: **Hola, jajaja gracias por quedarte picada. Ya sé que estuvo cortísimo, pero esa era mi intención jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

**Noemi Cullen: **Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus palabras tan sinceras, en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues la mera verdad hasta ahí voy a dejarlo, solo era un one-shot o cómo se llame jajaja. Todavía tengo una historia que terminar y no sería justo dejarla olvidada. Pero te prometo que en cuanto termine la otra, haré el esfuerzo en comenzar una nueva, espero que no te decepciones. Cuídate mucho!


End file.
